Merry Christmas, Gilbert!
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: "Of course, Gilbert," Fritz smiled. He leaned forward and kissed his empire on the forehead. "Its still early. You should go back to sleep, it will get really busy later." "Why?" Gilbert asked. Fritz gave him The Look. "Fine, fine, fine."


Gilbert put the last touches on the cake in front of him. He would never tell but he loved to bake, only on special occasions of course, but today seemed to call for it. The cake was modest, just white frosting with red and green frosting but Gilbert thought it was one of the best he had ever made. Him and his previous ruler had like simplicity but also cherished the splendid.

His smile disappeared for a moment at the thoughts of Old Fritz but appeared when he thought of the party. Antonio, Francis, and Ludwig were supposed to be coming over with Lovino, Mathew, and Feliciano at six and it was almost that time. Gilbert quickly cleaned up, once again, something he would never admit to doing, and sat down at the table to wait.

The clock struck six, then seven, and even eight times. Gilbert had started drinking one bottle of beer that slowly amounted to a whole case. He was disappointed when the clock struck midnight.

He slowly stood up and after a little bit of swaying he collapsed on the couch. Sleep overtook him the second his head hit one of the Christmassy pillows.

~Merry~

The man landed lightly on the cobblestones, he barely made a noise. He straightened his clothes and the peeked around the corner. A apartment building loomed across the street with only one light still on. "That's where Adalric said he would be but why would he still be up?" The man mumbled to himself. He shrugged then dashed across the street.

Somehow, the man made up to Gilbert's apartment without any big fuss and entered it with less. The first thing he saw was said ex-nation sleeping on the couch, an immeasurable amount of empty beer bottles on the table behind him.

Gilbert turned over in his sleep and shivered. Fritz smiled while shaking his head, "You think you would have stopped this habit by now." He placed a blanket over the other man who smiled and sighed happily.

Fritz looked around and shuddered at the sight. It was cleaner than normal, he had to admit that, but the bottles and dishes bothered him. He grimaced then heard a small chirp. A small, yellow fluff-ball stared at him from on top of Gilbert's head.

"Hello, little guy," Fritz held his hand. The bird hopped on. "Have you been taking care of my empire like I asked you to?" The bird chirped happily and Fritz placed him on his head. He rolled his sleeves up. "Lets get this place cleaned up!"

~Christmas,~

Gilbert awoke to the sound of humming. It was a merry tune that sounded very familiar but he rolled over and groaned into the pillow. Gilbird started chirping so Gilbert sat up. He yawned then froze. Someone had cleaned and said person was in the kitchen. Cooking. Using Gilbert's utensils. He got up as quietly as he could and snuck his sword out of the closet. He then went into the kitchen while drawing his sword.

The man had almost completely grey hair but had a few brown streaks through it. His clothes were pretty plain but still stylish. Gilbert was about to strike when the person spoke. "Preußen, you take one more step and you won't like the results," the man stated.

"Old Fritz?" Gilbert's arms fell to his sides. The sword dropped when Gilbert grabbed his head. "Oh hell, I really had a lot to drink last night. The awesome me has died!"

Fritz was startled by his nations sudden outburst. "No, you didn't die. I simply came to visit like Romulus did," He sighed. Gilbert stopped his 'OMG-I-THOUGHT-I-DIED!' attack and sniffed the air.

"What's cooking?" He asked. Fritz shook his head and handed Gilbert a plate.

"Just eat," Fritz sat down at the table. Gilbert didn't care what it was - all that mattered was that he was starving so he dug in. Fritz smiled at his empire's table manners. "_I guess that hasn't improved either,_" He thought as Gilbert finished.

"Thanks, Old Man," Gilbert grinned. "But why are you here?"

"Ludwig never told you about how Romulus attempted to visited Italy but ended up visiting him instead?" Fritz asked. Gilbert shook his head. "Ask him about it later. Anyways, each person is allowed to visit one member every time they behave well. Adalric and Romulus don't get to visit often but besides that, I decided that since it was Christmas I would visit you now."

"Then why didn't you visit," Gilbert paused, "then?" Fritz's smile disappeared.

"I couldn't intervene. Adalric and I wanted to but it wasn't allowed," Fritz sighed. "But we did help a little bit. A few of the times you were in, as you would say now-a-days, 'deep shit'."

Gilbert scoffed at his ex-ruler's attempt to sound badass. "Well, thanks, Old Fritz, tell Vati that as well," He scratched the back of his head.

"Of course, Gilbert," Fritz smiled. He leaned forward and kissed his empire on the forehead. "Its still early. You should go back to sleep, it will get really busy later."

"Why?" Gilbert asked. Fritz gave him The Look. "Fine, fine, fine."

~Gilbert!~

Gilbert woke up feeling drowsy. He wondered why he had dreamt that Old Fritz had visited him. "Mien Gott, I drank _way _to much last night." He stumbled out of his bed then froze. "I didn't fall asleep there."

He shook off the feeling of unease and went into the living. Everything was cleaner than it had been the night before and his alcohol had been restocked. "Okay, what the hell happened?" A knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts.

"Amigo~" The person called out. "Why won't you open the door? Its cold out here!"

Gilbert trudged over to the door and opened it. Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, and their dates were standing at the door shivering. "Can I help you?"

"Um, Gil, you invited us over for a party," Ludwig stated.

"Uh, of course," Gilbert laughed nervously. "I was just teasing you."

"Of course you were, mon cher," Francis grinned. The party pushed past Gilbert into his house. "Oh~, I didn't think you cleaned?"

"Maid," Gilbert replied immediately. The others laughed and a voice called from the kitchen.

"Gil, why is there a half eaten cake with a note on it?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert ran into the kitchen and saw the cake he had made was demolished. He made a face then saw what was beside the cake. On it a note said:

Liebste Preußen,

Ich genoss den Kuchen und unsere Diskussion heute Morgen. Ich schwöre, bald besuchen und überzeugen vielleicht Adalric, dasselbe zu tun. Meine liebste Reich, haben Sie bitte ein frohes Weihnachtsfest.

Liebe,

Old Fritz

A/N

Here is my Christmas story. Fritz X Gilbert because I LOVE this pairing. Note said:

Dearest Prussia,

I enjoyed the cake and our discussion this morning. I swear to visit soon and maybe convince Adalric to do the same. My dearest empire, please have a merry Christmas.

Love,

Old Fritz


End file.
